School Reunion
by Evie Frost
Summary: Alex Stone has finally come back to the school where she was basicly raised. But now an old friend has also lived there now. What's going to happen now? Will life be the same or will something new happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex had no where else to go after she was kicked out of the hospital. She had shorted out the entire system she was hooked to. Her raven black hair was in her face while she was running.

"Great where the hell am I supposed to go?" She asked herself hearing sirens coming closer to her. She looked around then went down this road and she knew exactly where she was going now. Alex was running for the school for mutants. She lived there for a while until she ran away because she was sick of not being able to control her powers. Everything after the school was great until she met one person that changed her life forever. She was out of breath when she got to the gate but at this time of night it looked like no one was awake.

"Fuck it I'm going in weather they like it or not. Alex then started to climb the gates then hide behind the bushes. She saw the light from the cop cars then peaked over to see they were leaving.

"Damn cops always think I'm a bad person because of my powers." She looked down at her hands then looked back at the school. She ran up to a window then looked around. Alex slowly opened then window then closed it behind her. She thought she saw someone up but it was her eyes playing tricks. She took her shoes off then looked around the place. It was so different since the last time she saw it. Then she walked into the kitchen since hospital food always sucked. The thought made her skin crawl.

"Hmmm wonder if there's any vodka here?" She wondered then opened the fridge. Nothing.

"Oh well I guess I can live with Mountain Dew." She mumbled then looked around for some food. She opened the freezer and saw some fries and hamburgers.

"Mmmm that looks yummy." She said then pulling it out and setting everything up. While she was doing that Logan thought he heard something down stairs. He opened his door to senece that someone was there but someone he didn't know. He walked slowly to hear someone talking to themselves. Alex was dancing while she was cooking listening to some music. Logan looked at this new person and thought maybe they were ok then he thought maybe part of the brotherhood. He extended his claws then slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm food then I can get to business." Alex said spinning around then seeing someone standing in the kitchen. She froze right where she was then looked around to see no one else there.

"If I were you I would leave now..Unless you wanna leave the hard way." He told her taking a step near her.

"And if I were you I would just turn around and say you saw nothing." Alex replied then saw his claws. When Logan started to run towards her she threw a ball of electricity at him sending him into the living room.

"What did I tell you?" She said walking towards him. But before she knew it he got up and tackled her. She looked up at him seeing something in his eyes. He had a hold of her wrists and she couldn't get up but she wasn't struggling. Her hazel eyes looked right into his. He raised his right hand getting ready to just stab her then she said something very odd.

"Logan? Is that you?" She asked then he stopped and as soon as he did Alex put her hands on his arm and sent electric pluses through his body until he fell on the floor. She pushed the rest of him off then looked up to see many kids around her then she saw Storm.

"Long time no see." Alex said then ran over to give Storm a hug.

"Alex? Where have you been all these years." Storm asked looking at her with a weird look.

"Just finding myself where's everyone else..Where's Scott and Jean, and where is the Professor?" She asked then everyone's faces looked down. Alex was starting to get a bad feeling about asking that question.

"They died Alex..about 2 years ago so now I'm head of this school." Storm said looking at the floor still. Alex felt like her heart was ripped out when Storm said that. The Professor was like her father when she was all alone. When no one else was there for her. Even though she left she was still in contact with him. Tears started to run down her face knowing she would never see any of them again.

"You attacked Logan!" Rouge screamed then grabbing Alex's arm. All of a sudden Alex felt like the life was being drained out of her. Before she knew it she was on the floor out cold. Storm glared at Rouge and she backed away.

"She only attacked because Logan started it." Storm said then looking at both of the bodies.

"Take them to the hospital wing please." She asked picking up Alex and having Colossus take Logan. Alex was having a dream again about seeing Logan walking out the door. Never seeing him again and looking at her ring. It was too much for her and she woke up looking around. Seeing she was hooked up to machines yet again. She laid back down then looked beside her to see Logan laying there too. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling then heard the door open.

"Good morning, You feel alright?" Beast asked walking in the door. It had been forever since she saw Hank. She smiled then nodded her head then looked back at Logan.

"Don't mind him he's always like that." He told her sitting next to her.

"I know Hank..he's always been pigheaded." He gave her a strange look.

"You know Logan?"

"Yeah...it's been a while." She said seeing him stir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Would you care to explain how you know him?" Hank said glancing over at Logan seeing his eyes opening so he let it out for now.

"Uh..what the hell was that all about." Logan mumbled holding his head. Then he looked over to see Alex and his claws came out. Hank stood in front Alex and growled at him.

"Leave her be Logan, she used to live here you know? That's why she came here." He said then turned his back on him.

"Who was the girl that grabbed me? And what the hell did she do to me?" Alex said sitting on the edge of the bed. Before Hank could say anything Logan did.

"That's Rouge and she hates people that hurt others. She's able to take other's power for a limited amount of time." He said then putting on a shirt and walking out. Hank was getting ready to ask Alex to explain herself but she slipped out before he caught her.

"Whew." Then she saw Rouge and was getting ready to go in a different direction but she stopped her.

"Sorry about last night but I don't take kindly to people just coming in here." And in that moment Rouge reminded her or herself when she was that age. A smile appeared on her face then looked around.

"It's alright I was the same way." She said walking by her then looking out the window to see three stones all in a row. Alex ran down the hall then down a flight of stairs and most of the kids just stared at her. When she saw the front of the stones she fell to the ground and punched it. Sparks flew out of th ground then she looked up at the Professors only.

"Why did you leave? I'm sorry." She whispered then looked at Jean's and Scott's. It made her cry seeing that people she held close had died and she wasn't even there for them. She was gone doing her own thing trying to be normal. It was selfish but she was young and foolish and now knowing things she knew she hated herself. Her black hair covered her tear covered face. Her eyes flashed a purple color then went back to hazel. Then she heard some people coming out of the school. She looked over the head stone to just see a few kids talking about the brotherhood. She just caught a few bits and pieces but enough to worry her.

"Rumors..that's it.." Alex said looking at them knowing they didn't hear her but they saw her. Some of their eyes had shown a slight fear then they quickly went off through the bushes. Then her eyes looked up at a window to see Logan looking at her. There eyes held for a moment then Alex broke it to go back inside. Apparently the kids were in classes now and what was there to do.

"Sooo..bored." She said then going into the living room to lay on the couch. Her eyes just stared at the ceiling. Though they were now all red and puffing from her crying. Her eyes closed thinking about the past. How stupid she was but at the same time meeting Logan for the first time. Dancing at the bar and serving people whiskey but not him. He would just come in and sit and watch. He would just stare at her while she worked until one day she sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" A voice said and Alex popped her eyes open to see someone looking at her.

"Why are you even here? You attacked Logan and you make yourself at home?" This young man was getting really upset with her.

"Well if he could control his temper then that would have never happened. What's your name?" She asked him as she sat up. But when she sat up he grabbed her arm and she started to feel cold. Then she kicked the kid off of her and stood over him. But then everyone else came in and looked at her.

"I can see I'm really not wanted around here so I'll just leave." She said but then Storm grabbed her as she glared at all the students. They all backed away and felt slightly bad then Storm looked at Alex.

"How about you tell them who you are?" She asked Alex then she left the room. Alex looked at them all and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm Alexis Rose Stone but you all can call me Alex. I came here at the age of 12 and at the age of 18 I went off on my own. I was about to get by, by dancing in a bar and everything else." She stopped for a moment then saw that Logan came into the room. Her eyes darted away from him then looked back at the kids.

"I'll tell you more some other time I'm not ready yet to tell everything." Her eyes glanced at Logan then walked out the front door. He ran after her and grabbed her arm then she looked at him.

"_Rough hands..just like always.." _She thought then heard him starting to say something.

"How do you know my name?" He asked gripping a bit tighter.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alex said pulling away from him then looking around. There was nothing but silence for a moment.

"Don't push me because I was nice the first time but the next time." He said putting one of his claws right on her neck. But Alex wasn't bothered by it, in fact she pushed against it slightly. He looked at her strangely then retracted his claw.

"I'm not scared of you I'm really not. I can do whatever the fuck I want." She said then leaned up and kissed him. He shoved her away to the point she fell down.

"I only loved one person and she's dead." He said glancing over at the head stones. Alex just then realized he loved Jean but in fact that was not the only person. Part of her wanted to slap him but it wasn't his fault he didn't remember. Well yes and no but she didn't hate him. She ran into the garage and got on one of the motorcycles and jump started it. She sped off as she saw Logan yelling for taking it. She didn't give a fuck about this anymore. It was stupid that she went back there but she would come back just later when she was happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Alex was driving so many thoughts were flowing through her mind. She just needed to clear her head before she ever went back to the mansion.

Though at the mansion the school was a buzz with Alex being back. Storm and the rest were happy, but the students were shocked at how she was. No one had ever seen another person who went up against Logan like that. Though Logan was annoyed and didn't want this chick here. Even worse was the fact that she knew him and he had no idea who she was at all. Storm came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get used to her. She's actually very nice and isn't so harsh." She said with a smile.

"Like I care.." He grumbled. Storm sighed a bit then let him be, she knew how he could get sometimes. "She's gonna tell me how she knows me whether she likes it or not." He thought staring out at Jean's grave.

Meanwhile Alex had gone out to the lake and was staring out at it. Her eyes empty of all emotion, though her heart ached. It had been so many years since she had seen Logan last. He was her only love that knew what it was like to be a mutant. She pulled out her necklace from her shirt and stared at the ring hanging from it. Her engagement ring that he had given to her. The sapphire shined in the sunlight, sparkling in her eyes. It was her favorite gem stone and color. Alex laid back looking up at the sun then closing her eyes, her mind filling up with the past. As she laid there she slowly began to fall asleep, dreaming about her happier times.

It was about 8pm when Alex woke up again and saw that it was dark out. She let out a yawn then sat up rubbing her eyes. "

"Why. Why did you have to leave…" She whispered in a sad voice. A branch snapped behind her then she spun around to see some strange blue woman there smirking at her. Then her necklace flew up pointing towards the forest where a man came up and pulled the necklace right off from her. Bolts of electricity were flying off her hands and her eyes as they turned purple.

"Now my dear I wouldn't suggest you do that. I'm not here to harm you, but to offer you friendship." He said in a smooth voice. Alex calmed down and went back to normal.

"And why pray tell should I trust you?" She asked in a cold, harsh tone. Then man just smirked and walked towards her a bit more.

"Because you have unlimited power and you want to control it." He smirked. Alex took a step back. She realized who this man was now, it was Magneto. A person the professor warned her about. Sparks started to fly out of her fingertips glaring at him. He didn't flinch or even move, he stayed calm with a small smile on his face.

"My dear, please clam down. I want you to come with me. I'll help you control your power better. We'll be able to stop humans from trying to cure us. Humans will learn soon." A roar came from the forest, it sounded like another motorcycle. Alex looked at Magneto as he started to walk away.

"Think about it my dear..I'll be waiting." He said going into the forest without a sound. Soon a bright light came near her and stopped a few inches from her legs. She covered her eyes until the light was gone.

"Storm was worried where you were..Dunno why she couldn't come find you herself." Logan scowled. Alex rubbed her eyes then looked at him.

"Then why did you huh? You a little lap dog." Alex smirked knowing it would piss Logan off.

"Listen here kid…"

"I'm no fucking kid alright. I'm about your age..wait you don't know your age. Maybe if you never left you would still know it." Then she went over to her own bike and hopped on it. Logan gripped her shoulder tightly.

"How the hell do you know me! Tell me now.." He said harshly. Alex just smiled and started up the bike.

"Maybe another time Logan." She said smoothly then put the neck she had in her pocket back on. Then she sped away heading back to the school. Logan shook his head. He saw the ring on Alex's necklace, it was familiar but he couldn't place from where. This girl was a lot more trouble then she was worth. He was hoping that soon she would disappear again so that he wouldn't have to deal with her bullshit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex knew she wasn't going back to the school, not tonight at least. She couldn't face Logan again so soon. So many thoughts were running through her mind at that point. Encounter with the bad guy, running back into her first and only love. Plus seeing the school again brought back memories. It was just to much for one person to handle and she just had to get away. She drove to a local motel and got a room to relax. When she entered the room it smelled like cheap booze and cigars. She rolled her eyes then flopped down on the bed.

"Why me?" She mumbled.

"Why did I have to go back there? And see his face..to just see him there." A small tear rolled down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

As Logan pulled into the garage of the school Hank was standing there wait to see if Alex was with him. He shook his head as he saw she wasn't and disappeared into the hall. Logan hopped off the bike and started to head towards the kitchen for a beer. When he got there Storm was already in there.

"Figured that you would head here first after you came back." She said throwing him a can.

"Pfft dealing with that woman I think I deserve a beer right now." He popped the beer open and started to drink it down.

"Logan don't be so hard on her, she's had it rough you know." Storm said looking out the window. Logan rolled his eyes and put the can up to his mouth again.

"Alex came here young..maybe the youngest this school had. She was only 5, well plus her parents disowned her. They saw what she could do and just didn't want her anymore." Storm sighed and looked back at Logan.

"She was a very bright girl, she excelled but there was just something missing for her I guess. So when she was 18 she left the school without a word. The professor was fine with it of course. Sad, but fine because I think he stayed with her in her mind." Storm said nothing for a while then took a deep breathe.

"Then from only what she told me was that she found the love of her life. The one person that could understand her like no one else could. I had never heard her so happy, but then one day out of no where he vanished. She won't tell us who he was or where he went. She just bottled up her feelings and shut down. Becoming what you know of her today." Storm sighed slightly then left the kitchen. Logan looked out the window for a bit, he didn't care really. This girl knew his past, and no matter what he would find out what she knew.

Alex woke up in a cold sweat, it was the same dream again and again she has. She wiped away some of the sweat then took a hot shower. The water running down her curves and the steam clearing her mind.

"I can't let this keep chasing me away, but I just can't face him. To know..he loved another." She mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the shower. Her wet hair sticking to her face. Her eyes gazed into the mirror, wondering what he ever even saw in her. She punched the glass then rushed into the bedroom. She slipped on a black tank with some jeans then rushed out the door. Alex hadn't planned to pay the rest of her motel bill and sped away before anyone knew she was gone. She smirked to herself a bit then turned down an old road. She had nothing left, and no one in her life that truly made her happy anymore. She pulled up to an abandon mansion then went up and knocked on the door. A young man opened the door and glared at her.

"Get that look off your face kid…Where's Magneto?" She said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kid had a shocked look on his face when Alex asked for Magneto. A voice came from behind him.

"Ahh I see you thought my offer over." Magneto said in a calm voice with a semi smile on his face. He waved for Alex to come in, and she did. She had a smile on as well though for many different reasons.

"I have, I think your right..these stupid humans need to learn to respect us. No, not even that. They need to fear us." Her voice hard, cold and uncaring. Magneto's smile got a bit bigger.

"I'm glad you've seen the light my dear. It'll be an honor to have you fight with us." But then the kid that had opened the door opened his big mouth.

"Yea nice to see that stupid professor didn't completely bullshit you huh.." Magneto went to say something but before he could Alex sent him flying across the room knocking him out.

"Don't you dare..EVER speaking about him like that." Her temper was flared, sparks still flying off her finger tips, a slight glow to her eyes as she thought about sending another attack to the kid.

"Calm yourself, he's young and stupid." Magneto said looking at the teen with no emotion. He placed his hand on Alex's shoulder then ushered her forward to disscuss future plans for the botherhood.

Back at the mansion Storm and Hank were becoming worried. They knew Alex runs away a lot but they didn't know what was going on. Hank was curious how she seemed to know Logan.

"I know she doesn't live here but still..I have a horrible feeling." Storm said staring out the window.

"If the professor was still alive he would know what to do..what was going to happen." She mumbled a bit, then Hank placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"She'll come back when she wants to. You know how she is. Though..did you have any idea she knew Logan." He asked.

"No, and we won't find out since Logan has no memory of his past." She sighed. At that moment Logan was dreaming. He had a long night, trying to think back about how he might know Alex. He ended up passing out around noon. This dream was odd though, he was in it but someone else was with him. Someone he deeply cared about, at first he thought it was Jean. The only woman he truly loved, but this woman was different. He saw sparks everywhere and held this woman with dark hair. When he went to look closer to see her face he awoke. What did all of this mean? Did he have a former love before he lost his memory? He shook his head then decided to go for a ride. Before he could leave the house the news popped up that mutants were attacking the city. He looked a bit closer at the screen to see who and the first person that pops up is Alex. Her eyes fully glowing and streams of electricity were flying from her finger tips. A wicked and cruel smile spreading across her face. Logan growled a bit then heard a gasp from behind him. Storm had been watching as well. She was in a state of shock seeing Alex on the screen attacking people.

"So much for trusting her huh." Logan said in a cold tone of voice. Though one thing no one noticed, not even Magneto is that none of her attacks were hitting people. It looked like it and some came very close but no one was hurt by her. Alex knew by doing this..by convincing Magneto to attack now that she would help bring down the X-men it would get everyone's attention. And when the moment was right, she would turn on Magneto. To finally get him back for everything he has done and was planning on doing to innocent people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The X-men were on their way to stop the madness happing in the city. Storm still couldn't figure out what Alex was thinking. They had known each other so long, but she never acted like this. She let out a sigh as they were getting closer.

"I'll distract them." She said as her eyes turned to white. Fog slowly began to engulf the people down below. Magneto knew what was happening and smiled. He was expecting this when he seen the news reporters out recording them. Alex looked around knowing Storm must have been close. She was hoping that the fog would clear out before the fighting started. She couldn't see an inch in front of her face, and she didn't want to hurt any of them. Off in the distance the blackbird landed and Storm, Beast, Logan, Rouge, Iceman, and a few others came out of it.

"Remember not to hurt any of them." Hank had said looking at all of them. "Unless they leave us no choice then don't kill them." Storm nodded in agreement but Logan wasn't having it. He wanted to get his claws into Alex. Not for just betraying Storm and the others, but for messing with his head. He refused to believe that he knew that woman before Jean. He growled a bit at what he was thinking about, but no one was paying attention to him. Magneto was readying his group while the fog started to fade. In the distance shadows began to form. Alex's heart started to race knowing she was going to have to act fast when the fight started. Soon appeared the faces of her friends, the people she loved to death. With them the man she knew she loved without a doubt, but knew it was never going to be the same. Tears started to stream down her face thinking about it. So she hide her face behind her hair.

"So, what's it feel like Alex. To betray these people." Alex knew that voice to well not to know who said that. She stood there, not saying a word.

"Magneto you need to stop this. We don't want to fight you, but if you keep going then your going to leave us with no choice." Hank had said hoping that no conflict would happen. Magneto smirked though.

"Just like Charles. Always wanting to protect these humans that hate you so." Then he nodded his head and the mutants behind him came forward. "There can be no peace while these humans think they rule over us." He said calmly and then the mutants jumped the X-men. Alex went to turn on Magneto but before she knew it, she was flat on her back with something sharp in her shoulder. She let out a scream, but no one came over. She focused a bit more then looked to see Logan on top of her. His other hand raised to come down on her, but before he could she grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me! You betrayed your friends! You don't deserve them or anything else kid." He said growling at her. Alex looked at him for a moment and saw a bit of the man she once knew. She felt the blood running down her arm.

"If you were paying attention before you attacked I was going to help you. That was my plan you idiot. Plus If I was truly on his side I would of just sapped the hell out of you now." Alex said angrily. They looked at each other for the longest time, it seemed like time had even stopped. Alex could hear the fighting in the background, but it didn't matter. Her breathing was staggered as she reached a hand up to touch Logan's face.

"You're so stubborn Logan. I wish you could remember what I do." Her eyes filled up with tears, but then she felt his claws leave her shoulder. He was stunned when she was being so kind. It didn't seem like her at all, but for some reason it seemed familiar to him. He was about to say something when his body was lifted off the ground. Magneto turned him around and smiled.

"You should know better by now Logan to never show up when I'm around." He started to squeeze Logan's bones. He let out a yell, and Alex couldn't ignore what was happening anymore. She got up looking to see that everyone was in an evenly matched fight. She huffed a bit then walked over to Magneto slowly.

"My dear you should lay down." He had no idea that Alex was going to double cross him. Alex kept walking then she looked up to see Logan's face in pain. It drove her mad to the point she put forth the rest of her energy and sent a blast at Magneto knocking him to the ground. Alex felt weak and fell to the ground. Her eyes were still open and looked over to see Logan laying on the ground.

"It'll be ok.." She whispered to him seeing that the fight was finally start to turn in the X-men's favor. A lot of the younger mutants took off, not wanting to risk their lives fully. When the numbers were in favor for the X-men the rest started to back away. Magneto got up and glared at Alex.

"This won't be the last time. And for you foolish girl, you'll pay for this." He said in a cold tone leaving. It was hitting sunset when Alex was starting to wonder what had happened. She knew that the fight was long and hard and glad that they had won. Though now she had to face everything she wanted to put behind her. Because this time she wasn't leaving her family again for anything or anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex was sleeping for the longest time, it was one of the best sleeps she had in a long time. When she went to roll over she felt something tug on her arm, and her shoulder was killing her. She groaned a bit then peered out of her eye to see herself hook up in the hospital wing. Her eyes rolled then she sat up a little and saw her shoulder. It slowly came back to her what happened and a small smile appeared on her face. She pulled out the needle in her arm and looked around, she was alone. As she went to get up she heard the door open and her head snapped up to see who it was. Her mouth almost fell open, but she kept it together. Logan was staring at her like he was debating something in his head. Alex could feel her heart smack against her ribs. She didn't know what to expect, and the silence was killing her.

"So, Did ya come here trying to match the other shoulder?" Her eyes glanced at her wound then at him. He rolled his eyes but said nothing to her.

"Good god Logan fucking say something. If not then you're going to let me through." Her tone got angry, but she settled herself when he started to talk.

"I'm sorry, for attacking you." He grumbled at first then really looked at Alex. "I don't know anything about my past still. I get flashes of somethings, but others I never really get a good look at. I just want to know what you know and then you're free to leave and go anywhere you want, I don't care really I just want the information." Alex's heart dropped when he stopped talking. She didn't want to look at him anymore this was becoming more painful then she thought it was going to be.

"I'll tell you everything then." Alex said with a sigh. "I left here around 18 which I believe is what you know. I 'm sure Storm told you a bit about me." She smirked a bit. "And I'm assuming she told you about a man I fell in love with." She eyed him a bit, but then saw his head nod. "Good, well that man was you." She stopped for a moment seeing his reaction, she almost started to laugh but she stopped herself. "I met you long ago Logan before you had the claws. It was almost like love at first sight, it was amazing. Hell we had been together so long you purposed to me." She said touching the ring around her neck. "But then..you were stupid enough to go off.." Alex stopped regaining control of her emotions. "Anyway after that you never came back. I heard rumors that you were still alive, but your memory was gone. I found out it was all true when I came back here and you tried your little stunt with me. I was shocked. It was you after all this time, here in the place I grew up and loved. That's all I know Logan..is our history." Her voice cracked a bit while tears rolled down her eyes. Logan was standing there with a stunned look on his face. It couldn't be, the only woman he ever loved was Jean. But the dream he had started to make since the woman in it was her. They stared at each other for the longest time till Alex got up.

"I'll be going now then." She said walking past him. He didn't move at first, he wasn't sure what to do. Alex had her shirt in her hand and put it on as she made her way upstairs. When she got there the kids were all looking at her. Some gave her dirty looks, but the others knew she wasn't bad. Hank stopped her as she made her way to the door.

"Come on don't go. We could really use you here, we need another teacher." He said trying to convince her. Fresh tears were still rolling down her face when she looked up at her friend.

"I'm sorry, but I need a break. I'll come teach..I just need some fresh air Hank. I think I might get sick or something." Then she was out the door and in a car taking off down the road.

Meanwhile Logan was still downstairs leaning against the wall. He didn't want to believe anything this woman had told him. But deep down something was telling him he loved her. Long ago, a love that was deep for her. He punched the wall then went upstairs to see if she had actually left. Hank ran into him and told him that she was just going to be gone for a little while. Logan nodded and went up to his room. So much to think about, and a choice he had to make. To either ignore this woman and her stories. Or to accept the truth and start again..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex drove to one of her favorite places to be alone. A small forest area, with vines wrapping up the trees. She sat under one of the trees and looked up into the small opening to see the sky. She couldn't believe that she just told Logan everything. It felt like someone punched her in the chest where her heart was. She pulled her legs up and placed her chin on her knees and started to cry. This wasn't the plan, to tell him like this. Alex wanted him to remember her so bad, to be able to know he felt the same. To have the old days back where nothing was going wrong. She pulled out her ring and looked at it. The only reason she kept it was because she had hope, hope in believing that maybe one day they would be together again. She couldn't give up on him, it was stupid sure, but she loved him to much. He was the only person that knew her inside and out. And in a world where she was always judged and unloved by her own family, he was there. Alex watched as the stars started to sparkle above her and that when she started to head back to the mansion.

Meanwhile Logan was still in his room. He wanted to remember for himself, but it was so blurry and he couldn't be sure of anything anymore. To him all he knew was Jean Grey, the woman he loved even though she was with Scott. His heart was still aching for her to come back like before, but as the old Jean he fell for. Now he had this woman Alex saying he was in love with her. That they were going to be married before he lost all memory. All of this was frustrating to him not knowing anything. He punched the wall just wanting everything to go away. He focused on the dream he had, the one with the dark haired woman. Logan didn't want to admit that he started to believe that it was Alex, but a happier looking one. _Yea sure Alex nice... _He thought shaking his head. It was driving him mad to try and think of her in a loving way. He looked out his window at the darkened sky not paying attention to see Alex pulling into the garage. Logan was still pondering everything over when he heard his door open. He turned to see Alex standing there, her eyes looked like she had been crying.

"I know..you're confused Logan." Her voice filled with sadness as she spoke.

"I'm not confused about anything, I know who I loved." He said cooly as he turned away from her. Alex flinched back from the sound and what he said.

"I know that you idiot, but still..I'm not going to give up Logan. I still remember everything. Every word you said to me, every touch." Her voice was almost a whisper at this point.

"But I'll wait if I have to..until the day I die Logan I'll always love you." Alex said as she moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder. Out of no where Logan spun around and shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms to her side.

"It doesn't matter I'll never have those feelings again.." His voice wavered a bit. He was lying of course , but he still didn't want to believe her. Alex had a few tears roll down her face.

"Then I guess I'll just be hanging around. I'm not leaving again. I don't care how angry you get and how much I'm pissing you off." She said looking into his eyes. Logan was so conflicted with his love still for Jean and the woman in his dream. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though if he felt anything for this girl. He squeezed her arms a little to tight and Alex sent a small shock through him.

"What the hell!" He said flinching back.

"Don't fucking try and cut the circulation off in my arms." She rolled her eyes.

"You never change so damn stubborn Logan, and thick headed." She went to leave, but he grabbed her again. This time when he pinned her to the wall again he kissed her. Alex's eyes almost popped out of her head and shocked him again.

"S-sorry, but I.." She was breathless as she tried to speak.

"Just shut up for once Alex.." He grabbed her again and kissed her deeply. Alex felt like she was in heaven when he kissed her. She felt like she was home again, in his arms. She felt his lips go down to her neck. He grabbed her leg and hitched her leg up onto his side.

"A-are you sure you know what you're doing..I mean you seemed to hate me a moment ago." She whispered as her body started to tremble.

"Will you just shut up..I don't care at this point. I'm done fighting to try and remember..or forget one of the two." He looked at her seeing how her face had soften. She looked almost exactly like his dream now. A kinder and happier Alex then when he first saw her in the mansion. Alex had tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Then let's just let go..no regrets..just us." She whispered as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. His rough hands exploring her body again, making her tremble under his touch. Alex knew this was a long way from what they had before, but that night she knew something better was going to happen from it.

Six Months later

Slowly, but surely Alex and Logan had started to form a bond. It was small still though they had the benefits of sleeping with each other. But Logan slowly started to remember other bits and pieces of memory with her. Along with the pictures Alex still kept from when they were first together. He was in shock when he saw the pictures, but it was kind of nice to see proof of what Alex had said. Now and then they still had problems with humans trying to hurt mutants along with Magneto appearing and trying to kill humans. But Alex knew with Logan and her family behind her that they'd beat them. And maybe one day they'd all be able to finally live in peace.

((Yay I finally finished teehee! I'm glad some of you liked it. I'll try and do another piece with these characters, but I have so many other Fanfics coming for you guys so just keep your eyes out for new work. 3))


End file.
